Welcome Back
by TiTan Dude 29
Summary: This is about Terra returning.Will the Titans trust her.Slade Returns.Might have couples if it does they wil be Robstar bbterra. dont know any more
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I own nothing not even Canada

It was a normal day in titans tower. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing Game station. Raven was reading. Starfire was cooking. And Robin was in the gym practicing. They had ordered pizza so when the doorbell rang, all but Raven, who was in her room, rushed to answer it. When Robin opened the door everyone gasped.

* * *

"Terra" Beastboy gasped "How are you here?"  
"I don't really know" she answered "I was in the rock and suddenly it cracked. Then I was free and now here I am. Here was just the first place I thought to come, but if you don't I'll go."  
"What are you talking about" Beast Boy asked "Why would we not want you?!?!?"  
"Well I thought because of what happened last time…"  
Her voice trailed off because she knew that everyone knew what she meant. Beastboy comforted her and took her to arrange her room and Robin called an emergency meeting for everyone but Beastboy and Terra.

* * *

"Terra is here and I am not sure if we can trust her or not. We will have to watch her very closely.  
"Why let her stay at all?" Raven asked "Last time she betrayed us so who's to say she won't do it again?"  
"She is our friend and even though she was evil she is now not so we can trust her. She saved the city did she not?!?!?!?" Star said with considerable force.  
"Star is right, she did save the city so we are going to let her stay"  
"YAY I shall go cook the pudding of happiness. Now where did I put the rat brains?"

* * *

The titans decided to go out for pizza. On the way there Beastboy asked Terra if she had any idea how the rock cracked and she said no. When they got to the pizza place it was like always. Beastboy was saying tofu, Cyborg was saying meat lovers, Starfire was saying mint and mustard, and Raven was telling them all to shut up. Then Robin said "Why don't we let Terra decide because" He reached into his pocket and took out a communicator "It's her fist day back as a Teen Titan!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

"Are you serious" she said "Even after what I did?"  
"Terra, you saved the city. I think that redeems you." robin said.  
" Terra this is awesome, now you can be with m… uhhh us again." Beastboy cheered.

* * *

"This is awesome, but think it is time Terra had her first sleep in Titans Tower." Cyborg said, yawning. They left. The waiter called to them about there pizza but they didn't hear. When they got back to the tower, there was a pizza on there doorstep.

* * *

"Oh, there's that pizza we ordered so we might as well eat it" Cyborg said "even though we are tired." They had there pizza and went to bed. The next morning at about nine the alarm went off. Robin rushed to the computer and then turned to face his fellow titans and said "It's Slade"

* * *

Author Note  
How do u like it . Good, bad, in the middle. PLEASE review ty cya latr  
TiTan Dude 


	2. We have lost

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans. I came very close though, but the cop realized that I was hiding the deed under my shirt.

On With The fic

* * *

Downtown Jail

"Hello Kitten, Fang. How have you been. I have a proposal. Join me and I free you from jail. Don't and you die."

"Well as long as I get my Robbie Poo I'm good" Kitten said

"Hey" Fang yelled

"Don't worry, I only want Robin for show"

"Okay then, Mr. Slade, you have yourself a deal."

Suddenly the wall exploded.  
"Titans Go" Robin yelled

"Fang hold them off and then push this button" Slade said, throwing him a button "when it beeps"

Then he and Kitten started running. Robin leapt and started hitting Fang with his bo staff. He tried to hit Robin with the venom but missed and hit Cyborg

"Awww man, this stuff is really g-g-g-g-gonna m-m-m-mes-s-s-s with my s-s-sys-s-stem-m-m-ms" Cyborg said, already short circuiting from the venom.

The fight raged until all the titans had been hit with the venom. He walked to Robin and raised one of his legs to stab Robin, but then the button started beeping and word flashed across a small screen on the button. Fang read it.

"So that's what he wants me to do. This button does what. Well whatever"

He walked over and picked up the limp Starfire and slung her over his shoulder. Next, a needle came out of the button and he pricked Raven with it. Finally, he walked over to the short circuiting Cyborg and had the button clip something on him. About ten seconds later Cyborg exploded. Somehow, Robin defied the laws of nature and broke the spell of the venom.

"CYYYYYYYBBBBBOOOORRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG" He screamed.  
Fang pushed a button on the remote and he and Starfire disappeared. Robin picked something up off the ground.

"Cyborg's data card. Cyborg's dead and Star's been kidnapped" he said to Beast Boy as the venom wore off "and we don't know what happened to Raven. As much as I hate to say it, we've lost. C'mon let's go home. We will look for star in the morning.

* * *

**_End Note _**I am sorry for killing Cyborg. But don't worry, I had Robin Find his date card so I will bring him back in later chapters. Review please. It is my motivation.

Cya Latr,

TiTan Dude


End file.
